Kyon
Kyon (キョン) is the second person to join the SOS Brigade, and unintentionally gave Haruhi Suzumiya the idea to form the club. He is the "fourth seat" of the group. He is the only member of the group who is "normal", having no special abilities at all. He is enrolled in North High, and his real name is unknown, his nickname Kyon was created for him by his aunt and then spread by his little sister. He sometimes feels that having Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki in the club is what makes being in the club worth while. Description Apparently, in middle school, Kyon had dreams that people like aliens, time travelers, and espers existed; even though he tried to explain these dreams to his friend Sasaki, she only denied their existence. By the time Kyon gets into high school, he puts those dreams behind him. Kyon only tries to make small talk with the girl sitting behind him - Haruhi - when she drags him into founding the SOS Brigade and recruiting members. Kyon soon finds out that her new members - Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, are in fact an alien, a time traveler, and an esper. Kyon has a hard time taking this all in, but eventually the others come to prove their identities, especially Itsuki, who shows Kyon that Haruhi can alter the world and create closed space, in which "Celestials" destroy what is within and possibly create a new world. When Haruhi sees Kyon wrestling with Mikuru over a computer mouse, she becomes jealous and triggers a closed space consisting of only herself and Kyon in the school; Kyon, however, uses clues from Yuki and a future Mikuru to get out by kissing her and convincing her to bring the old world back. Afterwards, Kyon witnesses the development of several issues around Haruhi, some of which Kyon solves and some of which the others solve. Kyon clearly has a control over Haruhi's emotions, given that he was able to stop the looping in "Endless Eight" by having her and the rest of the Brigade come over to his house to help him with his homework and gets her to stop bringing fictional elements into reality by having her add a disclaimer to the movie stating that the events are fictional. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon is thrown into an alternate universe in which Yuki, Mikuru, Haruhi, and Itsuki are normal humans, Haruhi and Itsuki attend a different school, and there is no SOS Brigade. Kyon considers staying in this alternate universe for good and joining the Literature Club, but eventually decides that a world with the SOS Brigade is still more interesting and fun, no matter how annoying it is. In "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", Kyon witnesses someone falling in love with Yuki, and remains jealous of him even after it is revealed that the person did not love her but actually became confused by seeing the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. Kyon thinks about his relationship with Yuki and partially admits that he has feelings for her. The future version of Mikuru informs Kyon in The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya that Kyon will soon be forced to make a choice that determines the fate of the future. This choice is presumably presented to him in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which he is told to decide whether to transplant Haruhi's powers into Sasaki, who is revealed to have similar powers to Haruhi, or to let Haruhi keep her powers and risk turning over the world. According to the writer of the light novels, Nagaru Tanigawa, Kyon was originally intended to be an esper, but mid-writing Kyon was eventually made into a normal human. Relationships with other Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Kyon meets Haruhi Suzumiya in class when she first introduces herself. Later, he helps Haruhi create the SOS Brigade. Kyon believes Haruhi to be an annoying and reckless girl, although he believes she can be a kind, talented person if she learns to calm down and help others instead of demanding things. Unlike the other three Brigade members, Kyon sees Haruhi more like a human than a mysterious factor, and treats her like one, which leads to several risks of her destroying the world. Itsuki refers to Kyon's belief that she will not do so as a "bond of trust". Kyon wishes to disassociate himself from Haruhi, and as he says in "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", he wishes she would get a boyfriend so that he would not have to go through so much work. Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato is the first to tell Kyon about her being a Humanoid Interface. Because of this, Kyon trusts her more than anyone else in the Brigade. Kyon takes pride in being able to detect Yuki's changes in mood and development in becoming more humanlike. Seeing the human version of Yuki in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya leaves an effect on him, and he tries to keep up with her emotional development. He becomes jealous when Nakagawa believes he loves her in "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", and Kyon admits he may have feelings for Yuki in the same chapter. Mikuru Asahina Kyon has an interest in Mikuru, which is somewhat flirtatious given that he keeps files of her pictures. However, he seems unable to decipher a warning from Future Mikuru not to get too close to her. Kyon is able to tell the difference between a real Mikuru and a fake one (although a fake Mikuru has only appeared once, in "Snow Mountain Syndrome"). He often defends her and her beauty, and declares in Charmed at First Sight LOVER that if she ever gets a boyfriend, he'll "stalk him all day". Itsuki Koizumi Itsuki introduces Kyon to Closed space. Itsuki annoys Kyon the most, partly because of his relentlessly cheerful personality and wordy lecturing, and partly because of Itsuki's tendency to violate Kyon's personal space by putting his face too close and paying him borderline-outrageous comments. In addition, of all the Brigade members, Itsuki is most likely to agree with whatever idea Haruhi's warped mind thinks up, which makes Kyon annoyed.However, he eventually comes to trust Itsuki and is seen talking to him more than any other of the members. Despite Kyon's less-than-enthusiastic approach to the SOS Brigade and the various external forces at work around it, Itsuki is usually the one to explain supernatural phenomena to Kyon when necessary. �� Category:Characters